Dragon Slayer Battle Royale
by NashiruTheDinoSlayer
Summary: A Dragon slayer battle royale between all 15 known dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Erik, Acnologia, Irene, God Serena, Kyria, Madmorl, Skullion, Future Rogue, the Quartum Army(Who will be combined into one slayer), and Elefseria.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle Royale Begins!

**NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO! IT'S STILL A SIDE PROJECT SO DON'T EXPECT TOO MANY UPDATES. THE STORY IS WHAT THE NAME IS! BTW any new Dragon Slayers revealed(and I know there will be more because of the diabolos guild which has more dragon slayers) will be added to this story and the description will be updated.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I am but a mere Fanfiction writer with dreams.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I wake up in a pitch black place. I can't remember how or when I got here. I look to my right and see Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, and that Irene person chatting. To my left I see Sting, Rogue, two of those Dragon Eater guys, and... Acnologia. "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU ACNOLOGIA."

Acnologia then turned around and said,"Look around. If I could I would strike you all down right here and now. Dragon Slayer... But obviously, my magic is unavailable to me at the moment."

I then realize what he is talking about. I take in my surroundings fully and notice the rest of the dragon slayers. God Serena, one of those Army guys from the stella kingdom, Future Rogue, and Kyria. "So everybody here is a dragon slayer?"

Acnologia facepalms himself,"No shit, jackass. Now shut up and wait before I do it myself."

I then proceed to walk toward Wendy and the others. Just then a loud voice screams in everybody's ear.

" **HELLO SLAYERS. WELCOME TO MY GAME!"**

"Game?" Gajeel called out. "What kinda game is this. Ya' tryna starve us to death?"

"Yea, I'm hungry!" Said Sting.

" **RELAX SLAYERS. YOU WILL ALL BE FED IN DUE TIME. BUT, FOR NOW YOU WILL ALL PARTICIPATE IN A BATTLE ROYALE. A DRAGON SLAYER BATTLE ROYALE!"**

Murmurs and arguments broke out between everybody.

" **THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. NO KILLING, NO CHEATING IN ANY WAY, AN-"**

Just then he cut himself off and snapped his fingers. When he did, Elefseria appeared out of nowhere. He seemed confused but then noticed everybody else here and instantly noticed we were Dragon Slayers. He didn't need to say anything to know what was going on.

 **"PHEW, FORGOT ABOUT HIM FOR A SEC. BUT THERE IS A MAGIC SOURCE IN THE MIDDLE CONTAINING YOUR ELEMENTS. IT OPENS EVERY 15 MINUTES. THE ARENA IS 7 MILES ACROSS SO THERE SHOULD BE PLENTY OF SPACE FOR YOU ALL. NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN. OH, AND TEAMING IS ALLOWED. ONLY IN TEAMS OF 3 OR LESS."**

"WHAT THE HE-" I am cut off as I am teleported from everyone else and into an arena. I realize I can't move my legs. In the distance I see Gajeel to my left, and Kyria to my right. I can also barely smell Wendy.

Just then, a giant 10 appeared in the sky. 9, 8, 7, 6... "I'M FIRED UP NOW!" I yell. 3, 2, 1, GO.

"HERE WE GO." I yell. My legs are free and I start blitzing towards the middle.

* * *

Gajeel POV

I see Salamander and that other girl heading toward the middle. _So who do I go for?_ I think to myself. I then notice Wendy and Irene. Wendy doesn't seem to notice her. _Should I help her. The guy did say teaming is allowed._ Wendy turns around and her eyes widen. Irene attacks her.

"DUES SEMA!" I hear. That must've been Irene casting one of her enchantments.

"lle Arms, lle Armor, lle Vernier!" Wendy counters with her own and gets out of the way. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy uses her signature roar.

"IRON DRAGON'S LANCE: DEMON LOGS." I use my attack on Irene. She dodges both of our attacks and then uses Dues Sema again. The meteor almost hits me and Wendy. "This'll be tough kid. Think you can handle it?" I say to the bluenette.

She simply nods and says,"Thanks Gajeel-san."

"Don't push it." I reply. "Remember we can't stay teamed forever."

"I know. But I'll be ready!" She says as she enters dragon force.

"IRON DRAGON'S-" I begin.

"SKY DRAGON'S-" Wendy starts.

"ROAR!" We both shout at Irene.

* * *

Laxus POV

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"ARMOR DRAGON'S ABSOLUTE DEFENSE!" Madmorl blocks the attack again.

 _Damnit. How does he keep blocking it? I need to find a way around_ _thi-_ I cut myself off in thought as I think of a plan. I just hope this works. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S RAGING BOLT!"

"Hn. It's no use Laxus-dono. Your lightn-" Madmorl cuts himself off as he realized my plan.

"Your suit of armor is made out of metal. And as we know, metal conducts lightning all too well." I say. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" I go for the ground and his armor conducts the lightning.

"Crap I can-" Madmorl stops.

"What's the matter? Exceed got your tou-" I cut myself off too as I realize why Madmorl stopped. An enormous magic power just made itself known.

"Hello... dragon slayers." The figure said.

"Is that..." Madmorl begins.

"It's... Acnologia." I say.

"Now, lets see how long you will last me." Acnologia says in a very anonymous fashion.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWIELD HAILBERD!"

"ARMOR DRAGON'S STEEL FIST!"

Acnologia eats my roar and blocks Madmorl's attacks.

"Now... DIE!" Acnologia yells as he begins charging up a roar.

"GALE DRAGON'S SONG OF THE WIND AND MOON!" A giant gust of wind comes out of nowhere and stops Acnologia from using his attack. "I'm sorry." The caster says. "Am I late to the party? Because... God Serena has arrived."

"You... I killed you once, I can do it again. Don't get in my way." Acnologia threatens.

"Well too bad. I wasn't at my full power before. But now... PURGATORY DRAGON'S BLAZING HELL." God Serena yells. "And take this too!" God Serena activates his 5th element."GLACIER DRAGON'S HEAVEN AND EARTH'S TORRENT!" Acnologia then walks out of the attacks unscathed.

"Fool." Acnologia says.

"SEA KING DRAGON'S ENCIRCLING DELUGE!" A torrent of water engulfs everyone and draws two other slayers here.

"GAHH?! I'LL CUT THIS TOO! BLADE DRAGON'S TEARING ROAR!" Kyria shouts.

Most of the water is cut into little squares before going back and joining. Acnologia then just starts eating it all.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S PURGATORY!" A scorching heat comes out of nowhere and obliterates the surrounding area.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Acnologia shouts. He starts transforming into a dragon. " **YOU WILL ALL DIE. ETHERION DRAGON'S..."**

"So that's his Element?" I point out.

 **"ROOAR!"** And just like that, Madmorl was dumb enough to get in the way, thinking that his armor could block that enormous blast.

MADMORL IS ELIMINATED. The sky read those words.

Everyone else decided not to engage Acnologia. Even God Serena and Natsu knew how dangerous he was.

 **"THE COUNTDOWN HAS JUST BEGUN. THERE ARE 13 DRAGON SLAYERS REMAINING."** Acnologia viciously said.

* * *

 **(A/N:)Aaaaaaaaand done with the first chapter. What did yall think. Also, I'll leave a poll on that asks weather or not I should add Nashiru to the battle royale. Anyway, review and give your thoughts. That's all for now**

 **-Nashiru**


	2. Chapter 2: Gajeel & Wendy vs Irene!

**I haven't updated in a while but I'm starting to become more invested in this story. Anyway, without further ado, let's begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. :C**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Gajeel POV

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" I unleash my secret art and it lands. However, Irene parries it with an enchantment of her own.

"Damnit. This guy won't give up." I say to myself.

"SKY DRAGON'S WAVEWIND!" Irene gets suprised and is sucked into the tornado

"Kukuku, you've improved a lot. Tell me, how is Erza doing?" Irene asks.

Wendy opens her mouth but I cut her off. "She's probably doing this to distract you. Don't give in." I say as I begin to enter Iron-Shadow Dragon Mode.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Irene cancels out the attack with an atmospheric enchantment.

Irene begins to change herself into a dragon.

"DUES ZERO!" and an enormous meteor comes from outer space.

I begin to formulate an idea. "Hey kid, get ready to use your secret art and move me up to the meteor." I say to Wendy.

"But Gajee-" I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"DO IT!" I raise my voice slightly to emphasize what I'm about to do.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" The wind moves me upward to the meteor. I land on the meteor's bottom and without a second thought, I begin eating the trace amounts of iron in the meteor.

"I thought he was going to do what Erza did. This is definitely amusing." Irene says in a low voice.

"Gihihi" I laugh and begin to enter dragon force. It feels good, like the time it did against bloodman, only this time, there was no pain.

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" The attack lands and slashes Irene across her chest. However, she isn't done. She charges up a roar in her mouth and grabs the sword, effectively rendering me immobile. She unleashes the roar.

The attack however, misses. _What happened? Does she have really bad aim or is it just me?_ I see that Wendy actually healed Irene slightly to give her more energy, like she did in her fight against Chelia.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She roars Irene in the leg. I take that as my chance to move. Wendy follows me and Irene flies away, but not unscathed.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"STORM DRAGON'S ELECTRICAL BLAST!" God Serena unveils yet another attack. I block it, but it still paralyzes me for a second.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!" I roar, but once again, he eats it.

"Thanks a bunch! I might just reward you with an autograph for the meal." God Serena states flambouyantly.

"I ain't lookin' for an autograph pal." I reply.

"Such a shame, really. CAVERN DRAGON'S EARTH COLLAPSE!"

The ground around me shakes and rocks start flying from the ground.

"PURGATORY DRAGON'S BLAZING INFERNO!" I eat the fire and get a bit of a boost in power. But before I can do anything, he uses water.

"SEA KING DRAGON'S WATER VORTEX! GALE DRAGON'S TWIN WHIRLWINDS!" A barrage of attacks hit me. I realize I might have to go all out.

"Alright enough thinking. Time for plan T!" I shout.

"NOT YET! GLACIER DRAGO-" I cut God Serena off.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!" The attack actually does good damage, but the fight isn't over yet.

"PURGATORY-GALE DRAGON'S FLAMING WHIRLWINDS!" God Serena combines his two elements, and the attack hits.

"GAHH. T-this guy is something else. WELL I'M FIRED UP NOW!" And I charge.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. Next chapter will feature the remainder of this fight as well as Acnologia dropping some more bodies. Anyway, cya next time :D**

 **-Nashiru**


End file.
